edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Teen Years
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover Series: The Teen Years is based off of the first series and movie. It`s more known as it`s spin-off for the Phineas and Ferb/Ed, Edd, N Eddy Crossover Series, with the same events of the film and series, but with part of if with teenager problems, such as dating, or fearing to lose each others. The plots and backgrounds of the series are more creative and with more enthusiasm, and also focusing more on the B-Plot with Perry the Platypus and Wilfred (who still look the same) trying to thwart an older version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Candace is still joining the Kankers. There is a Movie called Phineas and Ferb/Ed, Edd n Eddy Crossover:Across the 4 Dimensions based off this. Plot Phineas, Ferb, The Eds and friends are in high school (Around 10th Grade) except they're all around in their mid to late teens. Candace is still with Lee and Marie trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, only to predictablly fail. The locations and settings have been recreated for this series. Characters Ed: '''Ed has grown out his hair from "Over Your Ed" and wears his green jacket and striped red shirt. He became a bit smarter but is still an idiot as know by Sarah and Eddy. He still has the same voice and a similar appearance. He is Age 16-18 '''Phineas: '''Phineas is still unaware of Eddy's plan. He has became an avid L.A. Dodgers fan and is the head builder to Eddy's plans. His voice has slightly changed a bit more manly, due to Martella`s puberty. He is age 15-18. '''Edd: '''He still his smart self but he is the one of the very poplular kids like his friends. He and Ferb are the plan makers. In season 3, he gets a new stepsister and new stepbrothers and dyes his hair blonde with a beard and a ponytail. He is age 15-18. '''Ferb: '''Is still the silent type but talks too often now. He and Edd are plan makers and best friends and very popular. He is age 15 1/2-18. '''Eddy: Has brushed his blue hair into a mess and wears his yellow and red stripe shirt outside a purple shirt. He has become a little more popular now, as he is with Phineas and Ferb. He is the leader and master scammer of the team. His voice is quite different now, as Sampson made it sound more older and deep in order to make the viewers believe that Eddy is really growing. He is age 15-18. Drew: Has gone a trainning trip ever since the end of season 3 in the past series.During the trip, he came across Goku, who told him about him and his siblings sayian heritage.When he returned home, he decided to keep his heritage secret.He has a new green and black gi now and hair almost similar to Goku.He has also figured out how to control SSJ and is trying to get to SSJ2.He is 22 years old. Nazz: She and Eddy are still together but they are having a bad time with their parents. She, Isabella and the former Fireside Girls are members of the fashion club. Age 15-18 Kevin: He and the boys have gotten along since the last series. He no longer bullies the guys around and is captain of the baseball and football team. Age 16-18 Sarah: She and Ed have ended there fighting and now become the best brother and sister but she often calls him an idiot. Age 13-16 Jimmy: Not much has changed about him but he is regaining his confidence back. Age 13-16. Johnny: He has been more social and more fun with the guys altougth he still has Plank around. Age 15-18 Rolf: His accent is become a bit American altought he still has his regular accent and still is a regualr farmboy. Age 16-19 Baljeet: He is still in Danville and he studies with Rolf. 15-18 Isabella: She is with Phineas and she mostly hang out with Ed and Ferb. 15-18 Buford: Still being a bully to Baljeet, but Rolf defends him. 15-18 Mark: In his teen years and no oringinal story here. 20-23 John:No oringinal story here. 20-23 Stacy: She beats and curses Candace and is in her 20s. 20-23 Candice:She curses her brothers. 20-23 Lee: In her teen years and she is still in-love with Eddy even tougth he is with Nazz. 16-19 Marie: In her teen years and still in love with Edd despite he put a restrainig order against her. 15-18 May: In her teen years and still in love with Ed but he dosen't know she exists anymore. 15-18 Vannessa: She is still busting her father, Doof. 20-23 Doofenshirmtz: Still Evil after all these years. 55 The Fireside Girls : Are still Fireside Girls to Isabella. 16-17 Perry: Still a secret agent. 38-39 Monogram: In his 70s. 69-72 Carl: In his 40s and married. 43-46 Wilfred: Perry`s partner. Aka Agent W Episodes The Last Day Of Summer/In with the new ed-Everyone is sadden because its the last day of summer and decide to spend it well/It is the first day of school and it doesn't go well. Saved by the Ed/Mix-n-Match-Ed arrives at school in by walking and is confused at where his 1st period is./Eddy and Phineas have to juggle 3 things at once.Note:This is also the episode that Drew returns Trading Places/Burned out-Nazz and Double D switch places with two royal siblings that look them/Phineas becomes very tired. The Movies/Birthday Suprises-Ed goes on his date to the movies/Ferb's birthday is today and the guys throw him the biggest party ever but unexpected guests want to ruin the party. The Blade Treehouse/A Fish For Jimmy-Double D and Buford bulid a tree house after seeing a horror movie/Jimmy finds a fish and he takes it home. Bulit for Speed/A New Job-Eddy enters his dad's car in a street race derby/Stacy, Vaneesa, Candace get new jobs at "La Fashion Saure" Movie Night/Leaving out is to do-The guys watch movies at Eddy's House/Ferb gets trapped in a boring lecture at school and the guys attempt to break him out . I'll be There for the Party-Kevin Finds out that every one is invited to Nazz's Party except him. He decides to go anyway Ed-Vinclbe & Super Ferb/The Raging Bullies-Eddy and Ferb suddently gain super powers after eating "Ed's Imported Mexican Burgers" from one of there scams, which turned out to a be success, from a secret ingredint in 2 of the burgers/After he saves Jimmy from a beatdown aganist the football team, Edd gets involved with Brick, the captian of the football team and challenges him to a fight while the guys bulid an armor suit to protecet him Out to Space- The guys bulid a rocket ship and attract everyone to ride in it only for a quarter. Season 2 Beating the Odds/His Peeps-Johnny tries to beat the odds out when he joins the baseball team/Rolf loses his sight thus causing Phineas to walk him around. An Indie Video Documentry-Eddy buys a video camera and flims every day in and out of school. Driver's Licesencs/Erase Your Bust-Nazz gets a car for her 16th birthday and Double D has to be her drving teacher for the entire day/Candace and The Kankers finally bust the boys. Doofenshrimtz makes an invetion the repeats the erases anything that gets reported on the whole news and Candace and The Kankers are feared it will hit Linda and Ryan (Edd's dad) and make Phineas, Ferb and The Eds unbusted. Time Loop/Power Outage- Doofenshrimtz makes an invetion that repeats the entire day over and over again which interferes in Eddy and Phineas's plans to get their dates for the school dance./Double D finds out that his house is without power and he soon finds out that the entire negihborhood is also with power. KickEd out/The unwelcome- After the girls take over their clubhouse, Ed and Eddy try to get it back/Jimmy belives Candace is an alien. Pain in the Ed/Zappity Zap Zap- Ed suffers from bad head trauma and must spend the rest of the day in bed/ Baljeet gains electricity powers after being shocked by a bolt Doppleganger/Texas Cowboys- Double D creates a clone/Carl goes to a rodeo. Girls' Nite Out- Nazz and her friends go out for a night out on the town while Eddy and Buford get into a huge argument. Videogamed- The Eds and Drew get zapped to the world of Super Smash Bros. Unknownst to them, Mordecai, Rigby, and a lot of others were also sucked in. The Stepbrothers, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Sarah and others try to get them out. Candace and The Kankers get sucked in aswell. Across the 4 Dimensions:Ed, Eddy, and Drew get stuck in 3 other dimensions. Edd goes on a adventure to save them while the others are on vacation, while Perry also goes to help them trying not to get discovered. (2 Hour Movie; Dee Bradley Baker´s return) Season 3 What Happens Next?/Harpooning- After being struck by lighting Buford thinks he's phyisc and Double D tries to fake him out into beleaving he is not. Ed, Double D, Phineas, Ferb, Eddy, Buford, Kevin, Floyd and their dads go fishing for the weekend. Blast from the Future- Ken, Ed, Django (first appearnce since season 2), and The Bus Driver cause a rift in time which causes everyone's future kids to appear. The CrossOver Wedding- Double D's Dad, Ryan, reveals to his son that he's getting remarried to another cartoon charcter's mother but it's not who he thinks.Mark and him must find a solution. Solving Mysteries- An unknown pesron named Jay arrives and says she has no memory, but somehow she knows Drew, Mark, and John! Drew, Eddy, and Phineas are out to find her past.However, when they find out who she once was, Drew must deal with his greatest failure. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Double D Tony Sampson as Eddy Peter Kelamis as Rolf Tom Kenny as Johnny Scott Grimes as Jimmy Janyse Jaud as Sarah James Arnold Taylor as Kevin Christian Bale as Mr. Eckward Dee Bradley Baker as Perry (archive footage effect in pilot epsiodes until the Movie) Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofesnhmirtz Chelsea Kane as Candace Macalauy Culkin as Jeremy Charles Schlatter as Buford Tyler James Williams as Baljeet Kel Mitchell as the Bus Driver Keanan Thompson as Ken the Janitor Dana Synder as Major Monogram Seth Green as Mark David Henry as Drew Terry Klassen as John Alyson Stoner as Isabella Kari Walghren as Nazz Jenn Forgie as May Robert Patrick as Principle Fredrick Carlos Alazraqui as Floyd Dante Basco as Carl Graice Park as Stacy Jeff Benett as Coach Gordon Jennifer Hale as Marie Laura Bailey as Lee Olivia Olson as Vanessa John DiMaggio as Brick and Eddy's Dad Kevin McDonald as Mr McMorrow and Ed's Dad Greg Eills as Mr. Fletcher Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Double D's Dad and Doc Lenny Matt Oberg: Double D's Dad (Season 2 second half) E.G. Daily as Kenny-Alica Rachel Macfarlane as Tina Sean Schemmel as Goku's Spirit Background Information Vincent Martella, Thomas Sangster, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson, Janyse Jaud, Peter Kelamis, Alyson Stoner, Olivia Olson,Terry Klassen, and Dan Povenmire were the only known actors of the cast to reprise their respective roles. Dee Bradley Baker was absent in the first and second season due to him being busy with other projects in that time; he returned for the Season 2 finale movie "Across the 4 Dimensions" as Perry and for the third season. In one episode, Matt Hill and Samuel Vincent couldn`t play their characters together, so they taped their dialuoges in different places, so that then they`ll mix it up with the rest of the cast. At first, it was originally planned that Bobby Gaylor and Maulik Pancholy will return to reprise their role as Buford and Baljeet, but it ended up deciding against it. Instead Charles Schlatter and Tyler James Williams replaced the roles. Coincidentally both Williams and Martella played in the sitcom series "Everybody Hates Chris". Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Free-for-all